Bash
Bash is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and third episode overall. The episode will air on April 8, 2014. The episode was written by Ian Brennan and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot Songs *Bash is an EP accompanying the music of this episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Michael Lerner as Sidney *Dana Davis as Tesla *Ashley Blaine Featherson as Shaynice Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *This episode marks Rachel's hundredth appearance. *This is the second time an actor sings their own song in an episode, the first being Matthew Morrison who sung Still Got Tonight in New York. *The episode version of Not While I'm Around is a live solo by Blaine, whereas the studio version also includes Mercedes, Rachel, and Sam. *During the dinner scene Sam began beating his chest as a reference to the film The Wolf of Wall Street. Errors *During the flashback of Blaine reading Sam Star Wars fanfiction, Sam should have had long hair as he was still living at the Bushwick Apartment, however his hair is cut short. This is likely a production error. Gallery Roberto's.jpg bash bts (1).jpg bash bts (1).png bash bts (2).jpg bash bts (2).png bash bts (3).jpg bash bts (3).png bash bts (4).jpg bash bts (5).jpg bash bts (6).jpg bash bts (7).jpg bash bts (8).jpg bash bts (9).jpg bash bts (10).jpg bash bts (11).jpg bash bts (12).jpg bash bts (13).jpg bash bts (14).jpg bash bts (15).jpg bash bts (16).jpg bash bts (17).jpg bash bts (18).jpg bash bts (19).jpg bash bts (20).jpg bash bts (21).jpg bash bts (22).jpg bash bts (23).jpg bash bts (24).jpg bash bts (25).jpg bash bts (26).jpg bash bts (27).jpg bash bts (28).jpg bash bts (29).jpg bash bts (30).jpg bash bts (31).jpg bash bts (32).jpg bash bts (33).jpg bash bts (34).jpg bash bts (35).jpg bash bts (36).jpg bash bts (37).jpg bash bts (38).jpg bash bts (39).jpg bash bts (40).jpg bash bts (41).jpg bash bts (42).jpg bash bts (43).jpg bash bts (44).jpg bash bts (45).jpg bash bts (46).jpg bash bts (47).jpg bash bts (48).jpg bash bts (49).jpg bash bts (50).jpg bash bts (51).jpg bash bts (52).jpg bash bts (53).jpg bash bts (54).jpg bash bts (55).jpg bash bts (56).jpg bash bts (57).jpg bash bts (58).jpg bash bts (59).jpg bash bts (60).jpg bash bts (62).jpg bash bts (64).jpg bash bts (65).jpg bash bts (66).jpg bash bts (67).jpg bash bts (68).jpg bash bts (69).jpg bash bts (70).jpg bash bts (71).jpg bash bts (72).jpg bash bts (73).jpg bash bts (74).jpg bash bts (75).jpg bash bts (76).jpg bash bts (77).jpg bash bts (78).jpg bash bts (79).jpg bash bts (81).jpg bash bts (82).jpg bash bts (83).jpg female extra?.jpg move to brooklyn.jpg The New York Times!.jpg tumblr_n1o5tbNDs71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1olxeKeA61r4ezfzo1_500.png Burt with fan.jpg Tumblr n1p19bX6fY1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr_n1uiw9VEH81r4ezfzo1_500.png Police car.jpg Kevin on Glee Set 3-7-2014.jpg carosel.jpg 1st Amber sighting.jpg Bradley B talks to extras.jpg crew setting up.jpg Sam's jacket.jpg Poor cold Sammy!.jpg don't jump sam!.jpg poor cold Sammy 2!.jpg Samcedes hug.jpg Mercedes laugh.jpg uh, where is the chemistry?.jpg Carousel.jpg Why Sammy? Why?!!.jpg fur coat.jpg it's freezing! keep your jacket!.jpg Ugh leggings.jpg lookin down.jpg fool takes off jacket.jpg mercedes covers up.jpg cold bts.jpg Cute smile.jpg Yummy Chord!.jpg Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Siiiiiggggggghhhhhhh!.jpg Chord 003.jpg Chord 002.jpg Chord 001.jpg molly 1.jpg smug 9.jpg Molly 8.jpg Molly 7.jpg Molly 6.jpg Molly 5.jpg Molly 4.jpg Molly 3.jpg Molly 2.jpg Molly 10.jpg Molly 11.jpg Molly 12.jpg Molly 13.jpg Carousel set up 1.jpg Carousel set up 2.jpg carousel set up 3.jpg Carousel set up 4.jpg Carousel set up 5.jpg night shoot 3:17.jpg cuddle puddle.jpg ride 'em cowboy!.jpg eeeehhhhh.jpg fur coat 2.jpg xxx legs.jpg sweet sam.jpg on the carousel.jpg Carausel 3-21.jpg Sam carausel 3-21.jpg Sammy carausel 3-21.jpg Tumblr n32oy57NaQ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n32us22GPA1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n32us22GPA1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr_n32v66L3rW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg I'm floating too.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 1.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 2.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 3.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 4.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 5.jpg tumblr_n341zxUEkb1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 7.jpg uh oh!.png This performance is gonna kill me!.jpg You tell em!.jpg AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.jpg Kurt's arrived!.jpg Don't kill me yet!.jpg Siblings?.jpg Tumblr n34a7cdkwE1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n347efHyiw1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n34hmoWjhU1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo1 1280.jpg 20140317 161601.jpg 20140317 161558.jpg tumblr_n36ejlfHVi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Bash.jpg bash still.jpg wth bts.jpg blam wth.jpg Roomie Talk.png bash stills 2 (1).jpg bash stills 2 (2).jpg bash stills 2 (3).jpg bash stills 2 (4).jpg bash stills 3 (1).jpg bash stills 3 (2).jpg Bash stills 3 (3).jpg Bash stills 3 (4).jpg tumblr_n3qe6fYY7C1qe476yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe6i0G6v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe8pdVWG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe51qRlw1qe476yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe83xEIO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe83xEIO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg bash still 4.jpg vigil 1.jpg vigil 2.jpg vigil 3.jpg vigil 4.jpg tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo5 250b1.gif tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo1 250b2.gif tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo2 250b3.gif tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo4 250b4.gif tumblr n3qna9Ppnx1qh16too2 250kl2.png tumblr n3qna9Ppnx1qh16too4 250kl3.png tumblr n3qna9Ppnx1qh16too3 250kl4.png tumblr n3qnxl7g121qh91nzo1 500KL2.png tumblr n3qnxl7g121qh91nzo3 500KL3.png tumblr_n3qonvz0Pu1qfmk40o2_250SAM1.gif tumblr_n3qootUC0Y1ruu897o2_250SAM2.gif tumblr_n3qootUC0Y1ruu897o1_250SAM3.gif tumblr_n3qouqghUO1qdsjzio1_250GLEE1.gif tumblr_n3qouqghUO1qdsjzio2_250GLEE2.gif tumblr_n3qp3rpjSh1ruu897o1_250blam1.gif tumblr_n3qp3rpjSh1ruu897o2_250blam2.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention